The Chariblur
The Chariblur The Chariblur is a ferocious, immortal, vampire bear that haunts the forests and local villages in Rural France. One day a vampire (not A Vampire) was hunting for bears and found a particularly nasty one. The Vampire was unable to kill the bear, but managed to get a bite of the bear's flesh and a drink of blood. The Vampire had fled and was subsequently killed by frankensteins some time. The bEar though, he wasstarting to transofrm and became the Chariblur, ancient vampire bear immortal ninja of ancient times and a fury howler and fearful opponent! For centuries the Chariblur has hunted in the places in rural france for decades. He thirsts for the blood of other bears and when he finds one he challenges them to ritual combat. The winner (who is always the Chariblur) drinks the opponent of all their blood and pockets the soul for currency. The REvengerists of heard of The Chariblur so many times, once encountering a legend of him in Paris. Teh Chariblur doesn't really hurt people because they are not bears, because he's a bear vampire you see, he only wants bear blood because a human vampire would want human blood, seee where I'm going with this? Stregnths and Weaknesses The Chariblur, being a vampire and a bear and an immortal and a trained swordsman and a m agician has many powers and weaknesses. On top of his enourmous bear strength he also has vampire strength which makes him about 10 times as powerful as a normal bear and 500 times as powerful as a normal human. He can call upon the mists of teh wind and become one with the air and be invisible basically. His bear and vampire constitution allows him to take virtually any attacks without being damaged all that much and his wounds heal incredibly fast. He also is very fast like most vampires and can summon powerful energy blasts like those vampires in vampire hunter D. Unfortunately being a vampire has side effects, he is the subject of a lot of slash fiction where he is having various genres of sex in comic form. He also requires the blood of other bears to live, further fueling his homo-erotic rumors. He is allergic to sunlight and gets a really bad rash or infection when exposed to it so he spends a lot of time in a cave or in the mist where sunshine doesn't come in all that much. He could prevent this with sunscreen but it would make his fur all weird. He is also extremely vulnerable to decapitation, if his head comes off he turns to dust. A stake to the heart is also dangerous as this prevents his not beating heart from maybe beating some time in the future if it was going to. If he does not feed he loses a blood point at dawn, he also requires a handful of dirt from his homeland to sleep or he loses an additional blood point per day slept. He does not like the smell of garlic as he thinks it is an inferior and overhyped ingredient in many dishes. Some say that he is unable to walk on holy ground or touch a symbol of the church, but this was refutiated when everyone stopped being dumb and realised that GOD. DOES. NOT. EXIST. This causes anything with what people consider "holy power" to not actually do anything at all because it's all bullshit. He's also a bear so if God even existed, which it does not, he would not give a shit. Category:Vampires Category:Awesomes Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Creatures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Legends Category:Animals Category:Most Powerful Character